Spark
by boots-7
Summary: It started off with a single spark. The attraction was intense. It left them broken, lost without the other, if they couldn’t participate in the act that brought them to brink of paradise and loving sacrifice. S x K
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: **It started off with a single spark. The attraction was intense; neither of them could've fought it even if they'd wanted to. It left them broken, lost without the other, if they couldn't participate in the act that brought them to brink of sweet, sweet paradise and loving sacrifice.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. I only this plotline and a good portion of tea and sugar, that keep me going.

**

* * *

**

**Spark**

_Prologue_

_

* * *

_

"She looks like me," Sesshomaru said as he walked side by side with Kagome.

Kagome gazed ahead at the little girl skipping just in front of them, their daughter. She had long silver hair billowing behind her, and was humming a Christmas carol she'd learnt in school. She was dressed in a long checkered skirt and a large jacket, with a beanie and gloves to match. Her big red gumboots squeaked every time they met with the ground.

"She does," Kagome agreed. "It's a shame she's never met you, though."

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking, causing Kagome too as well. "It was the price I willingly paid. I do not regret it. Neither should you."

Kagome sighed as she looked at him. "I know… but I can't help it, Sesshomaru. A place without you by my side is like a barren desert. Yume, as much as I love her, reminds me so much of you. It pains me to look at her and remember what we…"

"Hush," Sesshomaru said. Bringing his arm around Kagome, he wrapped it around her waist. "To dwell on the past means you can not progress into the future. Yume will need her mother. I on the other hand, can wait for you on the other side."

Kagome placed a hand over her mouth to muffle a sob. She buried her head into Sesshomaru's chest, taking in his scent of sweet, spring grass and trees. "Do you promise you'll definitely wait?" she asked desperately.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened. He lowered his head and brushed his mouth against her ear. "Of course," he whispered into it. "I have never broken a promise."

Kagome lifted her head. Her lips upturned in a watery smile as two, twin tears trickled down her cheeks. "Okay. I guess this is goodbye till then… I love you."

Sesshomaru spared her a small smile as he let go of her. "I know and I, you," he replied.

"Mummy, Mummy! What're you doing?" Yume questioned as she ran up to her mother. "Who were you talking to?"

Kagome looked down at her daughter with surprise. She snapped her head back to where Sesshomaru had been.

He was gone.

Kagome sighed, and wiped her eyes with the back of her gloved-hand. She then turned back to her five year old daughter, and smiled.

"Paradise," she replied. "I was talking to my paradise."

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **It started off with a single spark. The attraction was intense; neither of them could've fought it even if they'd wanted to. It left them broken, lost without the other, if they couldn't participate in the act that brought them to brink of sweet, sweet paradise and loving sacrifice.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. I only this plotline and a good portion of tea and sugar, that keep me going.

**

* * *

**

**Spark**

_Chapter 1_

_

* * *

_

The camp fire continued to crackle with life. Kagome lay around it with her friends as she feigned to be asleep. Shippo was cuddled up to her back in her sleeping bag. Miroku and Sango were on the opposite side of the fire with their arms wrapped around one another in a lover's embrace. They'd admitted their feelings for each other not so long ago. While InuYasha, as always, was up in a tree somewhere nearby, playing guard dog.

Kagome slowly crept out of her sleeping bag, careful not to wake Shippo, and grabbed her shoes near the fire. She slipped them on, unbothered by the laces, she tucked them into the sides of each shoe and slunk away from camp. She was extremely careful she headed in the opposite direction from where she'd seen InuYasha go.

She did not want to get caught, least of all by him.

The night wind blew, making Kagome shiver. Goosebumps rose on the bare skin of her upper back and shoulders. It was the perfect time for someone to attack her. She was alone, and vulnerable. She had no weapons on her person, only the blue singlet, tracksuit pants and school loafers; her improvised pajamas and slippers in Feudal Japan.

The stillness in the atmosphere brought Kagome to a sudden halt. It was far too quiet. She stopped and surveyed her surroundings with a critical eye. The trees had gotten a lot denser the further she'd walked away from their camp. They blocked out a large portion of light supplied by the moon.

Something soft danced across Kagome's skin, making her to shiver. Within the next instant, she felt a hard body, graze her backside. She lowered her eyelashes and tilted her head to the side. Sharp fangs gently bit into her skin, as locks of radiant silver, covered her left shoulder almost completely.

Kagome started humming.

"Were you followed?" His hot breath tickled the fine hairs on the nape of her neck. Kagome closed her eyes and fell back against his body.

"No," she replied. "Even if I was though, I know you'd handle it."

Sesshomaru growled at the teasing barb. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her even closer to him. He grounded his erection into her backside with warning. "Careful. I just might make you scream tonight."

Kagome groaned and lifted her arms up to wrap around his neck. "I don't care," she admitted softly. "I just—I want you inside me, now. No foreplay."

Dark red bled into Sesshomaru's gold eyes. His other half, the wilder and untamed part of him, roared within his mind. It wanted out. It was more than happy to comply with Kagome's wish. However, his more rational side held back. "What is wrong?" he asked. His voice strained.

Kagome glided her fingers through his silky hair, absently. Sesshomaru had cut straight to the point just as he always did. He was not one for pussyfooting around. "Tomorrow… we fight Naraku," she said solemnly. "There is no guarantee either of us will come out of it with our life still intact. I just want to feel you above me, moving simultaneously with me, making me forget about everything but the way your body embraces mine. Is that so wrong?"

Sesshomaru nipped Kagome's ear affectionately. "No," he replied. The strain made his voice sound deeper and all the more sensual. "However, there is no need to rush. I want to prolong our coupling this night. I will make you scream my name to the heavens until your voice is hoarse. I will drive your senses wild, till you can't even remember your own name. This is what we shall do instead."

Kagome groaned as Sesshomaru bit the junction where her neck met her shoulder. A particularly sensitive spot on her body, her knees buckled from underneath her.

Sesshomaru easily caught her with his one arm and upon releasing her, spun her around and sealed his mouth over hers. Caught off guard, Kagome's eyes snapped open as she stumbled to the ground with Sesshomaru, landing on top of her. She grunted. Sesshomaru took full advantage of her open mouth by delving his tongue inside it.

Kagome moaned and moved her hands to feel Sesshomaru's broad shoulders underneath her fingertips. She'd always loved the feel of them. Underlined with strong muscles yet covered with smooth skin. She wanted his shirt gone.

Pulling her mouth away from his, Kagome looked upon Sesshomaru with lazy eyes. "Your shirt," she said.

Sesshomaru took the hint. He sat up on his knees and immediately discarded his shirt. Once his bare chest came into view, Kagome wasted no time. With her hands still firmly placed on his shoulders, she all but dragged him down back on top of her.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to her neck. He started reining slow kisses upon the tender flesh. A sure guarantee that hickeys would be found in the morning, he went lower, and lower.

Kagome started humming again. She ran her index finger up, and down Sesshomaru's back, only stopping just above the waistband of his pants.

Sesshomaru shook with delight. His heart skipped a beat at the sensation. After being lovers for so long, Kagome knew everything about his body just as he did hers. When had the attraction started? Sesshomaru's eyebrows knitted together as he continued to kiss Kagome's neck. Now was not the time to dwell, he decided. It was the time to act. He would push the thought at the back of his mind for later when he was alone.

Startled by her sudden cry, Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and snapped his head up. His gold eyes glowed with concern as he gazed down at Kagome, checking to see if she was injured. His lips pulled back to reveal a set of deadly fangs when he spotted a small patch of blood that had oozed its way through Kagome's blue singlet.

Ignoring her protest, Sesshomaru lifted his hand and dragged a claw directly down the front of her top, shredding it. He pushed the torn sides carefully away from Kagome's chest. There was a small slash just underneath her right breast. A shallow cut with 'disinfectant cream', Kagome had told him about from her time era, already applied to it.

"Who did this to you? The slash is a claw mark," Sesshomaru growled lowly. Like the calm wind before the torrential storm.

Kagome tried to turn her head away but Sesshomaru caught her chin, and made her stare directly into his eyes.

"Kagome, I will not repeat myself," he warned.

Kagome opened her mouth but closed it several times.

Sesshomaru pressed his forehead against hers. "Kagome…"

"It was an accident, Sesshomaru," she finally said. "Kouga and InuYasha tried to grab me at the same time this morning. Kouga missed and accidentally scratched me. He apologized and everything! Please, please don't kill him or InuYasha! They're my friends." She moved his hand from underneath her chin and held it in-between her two palms while looking up at him pleadingly.

Sesshomaru frowned while on the inside he was roaring bloody murder. His dark thoughts concocted scenarios where he could slaughter his disgusting half-brother, and the vulgar wolf demon. His claws itched to be plunged into their chests. He wanted to rip out their still-beating hearts, and destroy them in his bare hand. How dare they touch what was his, and his alone! They would pay with their blood.

He took a deep breath before responding. "I will not kill them." 'I will beat them till they're hanging from a sheer thread of life,' he thought darkly. He would not admit such a thing to Kagome out loud. She was too caring and kind. She'd try and stop him.

Kagome's lips upturned into a relieved smile. She brought his hand down and kissed his palm. "Thank you," she said.

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened in color. He pulled his hand away and cupped her cheek. "It would not be wise to tease me, Kagome. Your injury has not yet been treated properly." He moved his body down until he came face to face with the slash underneath her breast.

Kagome shivered. His hot breath on her skin, she frowned slightly. "What do you mea—Sesshomaru…!" Kagome felt his hot tongue on her wound. She closed her eyes in rapture as Sesshomaru placed his hand on her left breast, and squeezed it firmly. He pinched her nipple till it hardened into a petite pebble.

"Ah…" Kagome tossed her head back and forth. She breathed heavily. Her chest rising and falling as Sesshomaru continued to wreak pleasure on her body.

Once he was satisfied her wound was entirely coated in his healing saliva, Sesshomaru moved his hand onto Kagome's left breast. He replaced the right one with his mouth, and gently started suckling it like a new born babe.

Kagome gasped and raised her hands to clutch Sesshomaru's head. She tightened her hold when he bit her nipple, and then ran his tongue along it. He then switched to the other semi-neglected teat, and began all over again. "Sesshomaru," she whispered.

The said demon lifted his head. She had his full attention.

"Please…" Kagome begged. As she cupped his face, and ran her fingers ideally over the twin stripes on each cheek. "I want… I need…"

Sesshomaru gazed at her through half-lidded eyes. He pulled himself back up to her so she was once again, completely covered by his body. He lowered his head and tormented her by grazing his mouth over hers. "Tell me. What is it you need, Kagome…?" he questioned huskily. "Do you need this?" Sesshomaru suddenly drove her legs apart with his knee and cupped her _there_.

Kagome opened her mouth to yelp when Sesshomaru slammed his lips on hers. He kissed her, coaxed her, and overall drove her senses completely and utterly wild with his actions. She groaned as he slipped his tongue back into her mouth. When had he gotten so good at knowing what she liked…? Kagome could only wonder. Her breath hitched as Sesshomaru dragged her tracksuit pants down and flung them away. Somehow he'd managed to get rid of her loafers too.

She was now completely nude underneath him. Kagome hadn't been wearing any underwear to cover her most intimate areas. Sesshomaru now had free access to any part of her body he chose but right now, he was preoccupied with her vagina.

Kagome pulled her mouth away. She panted as Sesshomaru teased her nether region by running his index finger around the rim. Just on the outskirts that led into her entrance. "Please…!" she gasped.

Sesshomaru smirked as he continued his torment on the most sensitive part of her entire body. "Please… What?" he questioned.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. She had long since gotten tired of his teasing. He needed a taste of his own medicine to even the playing field. "What do you think?" she demanded. "What I want is…!" Kagome made a bold move then. She shot both her hands in-between their bodies, and grabbed his cock through his silk pants.

Sesshomaru froze. He stared down at Kagome with wide eyes. Never had she done that before!

Kagome smiled uneasily while inside she was panicking. Did she do it wrong? Her friends back home, all in different universities now, always talked about 'jerking' around with their boyfriends. Maybe she hadn't done it right? Perhaps she should apologize before…

Any further thought was immediately cut off. Sesshomaru's eyes bled dark red as his wilder half took control, and ceased Kagome's mouth in a hard kiss. He released her mouth and grabbed both of her wrists. He started moving her hands up and down his penis, repetitively.

He growled deep from within the back of his throat. "_Kagome_…" He said her name with such raw passion, Kagome felt like he'd stripped her naked all over again. Only this time he was looking directly into the deepest, darkest, most secret part of her. Leaving her bare, and ready for him to fill her, and make her whole. To drive them both to the paradise that awaited them.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered.

Something in him seemed to snap then. All of a sudden, Kagome found herself to be on top of Sesshomaru with remainder of his clothes gone.

"Take… all that you need… I…" Sesshomaru was cut off this time by Kagome kissing him. Unlike all their previous kisses, this one was soft. It was a simple mouth on mouth kiss, yet it meant so much more.

Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed Kagome back just as softly. His eyes from underneath his lids, turned back to gold. He placed his hand on her hip, and smoothly guided her onto his erection.

Both of them groaned upon feeling themselves join.

Kagome cried out as Sesshomaru wasted no time, and started moving from underneath her. He set the pace agonizingly slow, to prolong the feel of his penis sliding in and out of her vagina.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes lazily and pulled away from Kagome's mouth. He gazed at her through pools of warm, honey gold. His hair was spread out on the forest ground. The magnificent silver was a sound contrast against her ebony hair. He resembled a beautiful, fallen angel.

"I love you." The words suddenly slipped out of Kagome's mouth before she could stop them. Her eyes widened with horror, his with surprise. Where had that just come from? Did she really feel that way about Sesshomaru? _Sesshomaru_… InuYasha's, her former love's, older half-brother…?

Gazing down at him, Kagome knew the answer.

Yes, she did.

Kagome ran her hand through Sesshomaru's hair as she smiled down at him. She knew he would not reply this night, or if ever, but that was okay with her. She mightn't get a confession, but just so long as she could stay by his side during their night long couplings, she was content.

Sesshomaru growled when he saw her smile. Instantly, he leant up and kissed her, successfully distracting her. He took hold of her hip, and flipped them over so he was now on top. Honestly, deep within the remnants of Sesshomaru's cold heart, an unidentified emotion had burnt to life after he'd heard her confession. He didn't know what it was. Having always kept a tight lid on his emotions, it made him feel light headed.

Sesshomaru promised to later examine this foreign emotion more closely. When his thoughts were more stable and organized, not scattered as he often found they were, whenever Kagome was involved.

Kagome broke the kiss. She snapped her head back as she cried out. Sesshomaru had wrapped both her legs around his hips, resulting in a deeper penetration that shook them both to the core. She saw stars dance across her line of vision as butterflies flew within her belly. Her walls clamped down around Sesshomaru's cock, causing him to grit his teeth with each continued plunge he made into her.

She felt so good. Nothing could ever compare…! Sesshomaru felt his other half growl with agreement, within the back of his mind. It was right there, along with him. Feeling every intense thing he did. They were working together, pleasuring their lover and themselves, pushing onward to reach the gates of paradise.

Suddenly it happened. The world around them seemed to vanish as both Kagome and Sesshomaru, climaxed simultaneously. Bright colors burst forth in front of their very eyes. Their aura's danced together before combing in a magnificent, blinding moment, when they were the one living, breathing being.

Kagome's cry and Sesshomaru's roar reached the heavens that night, when they both collapsed in a tangle of limbs. Slumber seized Kagome immediately as she drifted off to sleep. Sesshomaru on the other hand, fought against the drowsiness. He rolled off of Kagome and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his still-hot body.

His reached out for his boa, which he had discarded even before alerting Kagome of his presence. It lay forgotten several centimeters away. He placed it over Kagome and himself to keep them warm. Sesshomaru then manipulated a small fraction of his demon aura to form a protective barrier around them. The last thing he wanted was for another to attack them, as they slept soundly.

It was only after all this, Sesshomaru finally let sleep overcome him. He slept in the position with his head buried in Kagome's ebony hair, and his body wrapped securely around hers.

Although it would not be until morning came, that Sesshomaru would smell something substantially different in Kagome's scent. The proof, she now carried his pup.

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Full Summary: **It started off with a single spark. The attraction was intense; neither of them could've fought it even if they'd wanted to. It left them broken, lost without the other, if they couldn't participate in the act that brought them to brink of sweet, sweet paradise and loving sacrifice.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. I only this plotline and a good portion of tea and sugar, that keep me going.

**

* * *

**

**Spark**

_Chapter 2_

_

* * *

_

_"Tell me Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?" _

Sesshomaru stared down at the small, round object held in his hand, the Shikon no Tama. He thought back to his father's words as he examined it carefully. It was strange. Something so small was the cause of so much devastation and anguish. He truly wondered why anyone would seek the horrible thing.

He suddenly heard footsteps approaching. Sesshomaru sighed and pocketed the jewel inside his sleeve.

"Sesshomaru…?" Kagome's sweet voice graced his sensitive ears. Sesshomaru turned around and saw her standing no less than a meter away from him. Her brown eyes shone with concern. "What are you doing out here all alone? Don't you wish to join in the festivities? We did defeat Naraku today."

Sesshomaru stepped forward. He reached out and ran his fingers through Kagome's ebony hair. He'd always loved the feel of it. It was so smooth because she bathed daily. How he was going to miss the way it felt.

"Naraku is gone. The jewel, however, is not," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome's eyes widened. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and held it within her own. "The Shikon no Tama…? You know where it is? I thought it perished in the battle with Naraku!"

Sesshomaru eyed their enclosed hands before looking up at Kagome. How was it he'd let himself plummet so far? What happened to the days when he was merciless? When all he thirsted for was worthy battles and opponents? As he gazed hard at Kagome's face, Sesshomaru found his answer.

She was the reason he'd changed. Her personality, her remarkable acceptance, her never-wavering smile… He may've been the strongest demon alive, but somehow he'd fallen from grace. Like his father before him, and his sorry excuse for a half-brother, Sesshomaru had found solace… love… _paradise_ in a human woman's arms. And yet, the oddest thing was he didn't care. For all his speeches and behavior regarding his loathe for humans, Sesshomaru didn't mind he'd come to love one.

How strangely… unexpected?

Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed hold of their enclosed hands, and starting running. He was careful to keep it at a pace Kagome wouldn't have trouble keeping up with.

"S… Sesshomaru…? What's gotten into you?" Kagome panted as she let him drag her towards the path she recognized, lead to the Bone Eaters Well.

Sesshomaru ignored her. He only stopped when they were directly in front of the well.

Disregarding the rising dread within his stomach, Sesshomaru suddenly pivoted around, cupped Kagome's chin, and kissed her.

Kagome let out a surprised gasp as she felt his desperation through the kiss.

Sesshomaru took advantage of her open mouth by delving his tongue inside it.

Kagome closed her eyes and groaned. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, bringing them closer together. While she didn't understand his brash actions, she could never deny him. She loved him after all.

The kiss slowly began to soften. Sesshomaru tilted his head and glided his mouth over Kagome's. The tightening of his chest grew with each passing second. Pressing his mouth one more time against hers, he pulled away. Sesshomaru gazed down at Kagome through pained eyes. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek and pressed his mouth against her forehead. The actions holding an uncharacteristic gentleness in them, Kagome inhaled shakily.

"Kagome, do you know what is required to destroy the Shikon no Tama once and for all?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked.

Kagome frowned. "No, but why should it matter? The jewel disappeared in the battle with Nara… Sesshomaru…?" she questioned unsurely. His shoulders were shaking. Was he…? Kagome pulled back and placed her hands on both of his cheeks. She stared directly at Sesshomaru's face. Her eyes widened as her heart skipped several beats.

He was crying.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, feared by all… was crying.

Kagome opened her mouth then closed it. She didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say? This was something of a big shock for her.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes in pain. He suddenly grabbed Kagome around the waist and hulled her to him, so that no parts of their bodies remained untouched. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder as he resumed speaking. "To destroy the jewel… I have to die, Kagome. The wish, despite what you've come to know, needs a sacrifice in order to happen. I can't let it fall into another's hands when I alone, have the power to destroy it for good."

Kagome froze. Her blood ran cold. Her heart dropped. Surely he wasn't… The jewel would never… He was joking wasn't he? The tears he was crying were a trick of light. He was faking it. He was teasing her just like he always did.

Why then… did her eyelashes feel sticky, and her cheeks wet all of a sudden?

Kagome gave a muffled cry as she tried to push Sesshomaru away from her. However, he only held her tighter. She thrashed within his arms in retaliation. Pounding her small fists into his chest and trying to kick him in the legs.

Sesshomaru growled when her one of her feet managed to make direct contact with his leg. His eyes darkened in color. He dove down and placed his fangs around the base of Kagome's neck threateningly. It was a move to acknowledge his dominance over her.

Kagome instantly stilled. She went slack and submitted to Sesshomaru. Although her body was shaking as tears continued, silently rolling down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru let go of her neck. He moved his head up and started kissing her tears away, one by one. He'd always hated seeing her cry. "Kagome, there is something else you need to know," he said in-between kisses. "You are with pup."

Kagome's eyes widened. She gaped with shock.

Before she could say anything though, Sesshomaru dropped his mouth upon hers. He blew all her thoughts away. He was kissing her with the desperation he'd shown earlier, but this time, there was something else there too. Another emotion she'd never felt from him before. It left her feeling giddy and lightheaded.

Suddenly, all too soon, Sesshomaru ended the kiss. He pulled away but his mouth remained a fraction away from hers, as he told her one last thing.

"I love you."

Kagome was falling then. Down, down, into the dark pit of the Bone Eaters Well.

Sesshomaru had pushed her.

**_&_ **

The said demon retracted his hand from where his lover had only seconds before stood. He turned his back to the Bone Eaters Well, and pulled out the completed Shikon no Tama from the inside his sleeve.

Bringing the jewel up to his face, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and whispered, "I wish the Bone Eaters Well was forever sealed."

All the while his father's words once again, echoed throughout his mind.

_"Tell me Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?"_

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Epilogue

**Full Summary: **It started off with a single spark. The attraction was intense; neither of them could've fought it even if they'd wanted to. It left them broken, lost without the other, if they couldn't participate in the act that brought them to brink of sweet, sweet paradise and loving sacrifice. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. I only this plotline and a good portion of tea and sugar, that keep me going.

* * *

**Spark**

_Epilogue_

_

* * *

_

Kagome stared at her young hands skeptically. She waved them directly in front of her face and even pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Kagome."

The voice she hadn't heard for so long suddenly graced her ears.

Kagome spun around. Her eyes were wide with disbelief.

Sesshomaru was standing less than a foot away from her. He looked no different to the last time she'd seen him in the Feudal Japan. When he had pushed her down the well…

Kagome threw all caution to the wind. She bolted. Running towards him, she leapt.

Sesshomaru easily caught her. He brought Kagome close to his chest and buried his head into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. How he had longed for her.

"Sesshomaru… are you real? Not just a figment of my imagination?" Kagome whispered as she fought back her tears. He felt real, but there was still a slight lingering doubt within her heart.

Sesshomaru lowered his head so he was nose to nose with Kagome. His gold eyes burned into hers. Without so much as saying anything, he kissed her gently. A simple mouth on mouth, Kagome whimpered and urged him to deepen the kiss.

Sesshomaru smirked against her mouth. He bit her bottom lip and ran his tongue along it before pulling away. There would be plenty of time later to, his eyelids lowered lustfully, _reacquaint_ her with his touch. The tightening in his silk pants agreed readily with him.

"How has Yume been?" Sesshomaru questioned suddenly.

Kagome snapped out of her daze and grinned. This was definitely her Sesshomaru. "She is well though Shio seems to think otherwise. He often jokes she way too serious and bossy just like her father. Which by the way, I happen to full-heartily agree with."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes playfully. He suddenly lifted Kagome up, and somehow managed to wrap both her legs around his waist. "You tread on dangerous ground, Kagome," he growled warningly, grounding his erection against her.

Kagome gasped. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. Too long she'd gone without feeling him all because of the Shikon no Tama. The stupid thing, having separated them till they could reunite in…

Her eyes widened. To be here with him, meant she must've passed away in her sleep, in her favorite rocking chair.

Surprisingly, the thought of being dead did not bother Kagome as much as she assumed it would. She'd lived a long life, died old, and had accomplished many great things. Yume would be saddened, but would come to accept her mother's death as well as Shio, her daughter's mate.

Kagome was brought out of her current thoughts by Sesshomaru's chuckling.

"Lost in that head of yours again?" he asked a little too innocently.

Kagome pretended to be offended. She gave him a mock scowl.

Sesshomaru laughed out right then.

The sound of it sent butterflies skyrocketing within Kagome's stomach. She dropped her gaze to his delicately, crafted mouth. Watching with fascination, as it slowly closed as his laughter went away.

Sesshomaru's eyelids lowered as he smelled the spike in Kagome's scent, her arousal. "It's time we crossed over, Kagome," he said. "Is there anything you need to do before we depart?"

Kagome brought her hand up and lightly traced her fingertips over his mouth. She lifted her head then and smiled lovingly at him. "No."

Sesshomaru gifted her with a small smile before he snatched her mouth up into a passionate kiss. Just as something soft enveloped them, and they vanished in a single spark of light.

**

* * *

**

**FIN**


End file.
